Big Time Date
by Wolf Death Breath
Summary: Read the story to find out Jogan and Kenlos I'm not good a summaries so please review it will help and be highly appreciated their is some sex parts in this just fyi
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the characters so yah this is my first fanfict **

James and Logan where sitting on the couch staring in to each others eyes, before they both tuned a way blushing madly. I'm going to go see what Kendall is doing James said before getting off the couch. Umm ok Logan said still blushing. Hey don't sweat it Logan it was just … just well you know just don't worry about it ok bye James said as he walked out of the apartment.

Mean wile Kendall was watching Carlos from the opposite side of the pool he was madly in love with him but would never admit it out loud. James walked up to Kendall. Hey Kendall heard from behind him he jumped slightly. Oh hey James Kendall said. What where you looking at James laughed. Umm Jo is in a bikini Kendall said and blushed slightly. What's going on hear they both heard Carlos say from behind? Oh nothing Kendall said quickly. Oh ok well I am going back up to the apartment.

Up in the apartment Logan was in his room thinking about what had happened before with James and his beautiful green eyes. God was he hot he was really thinking about confessing his love to James… should he, he thought for a moment. So what are you thinking about Carlos asked his friend sitting on his bed in there shred bed room looking deep into thought? Umm I was Just umm can I ask you about some thing. Yah shower what is it asked Carlos? Well umm… I think I like no I don't think I know, I…I'm… in love with… with James. Oh well you could tell him that you love him is see the way you guys look at each other and he will love you back Carlos said. You really think so Logan asked cheerfully. Yah of cores he will totally say yes said Carlos. Ok I will Logan said cheerfully.

**Umm so this is my first fanfict so let me know how oyu all liked it and I will be updating quite frequently so pleas right a review for this chapter and yes I know it was sort but there is much more to come and how do you think Logan should ask out James and sould Kendall ask out Carlos in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2 The feelings

**AN: Yah so another chapter this is fun**

"Hey umm James can I tell you some thing" asked Logan? "Umm ok what's on your mind Logan" asked James? "Well I have wanted to ask you this for very long time now and well I guess what I'm trying to say is… well would you go… o-on a … date with me" asked Logan? "Oh Logie I would love to I have been waiting for this day for a very long time oh I am so happy" said James. Wait a minuet really a-are you serious" asked Logan? Yes of cores I… I love you Logie we should go tell Kendall and Carlos" said James as Logan woke up form a nap. Well a guy can dream he thought as he chuckled a little before getting up. "Hey" a friendly voice call from behind Logan could it be it was it was James the man of his dreams latterly. Logan turned around "oh hey how long have you been in hear" asked Logan? "Oh for a while Carlos said you had a question for me" James stated. "Oh umm yah about that I-I w-was wondering i-if you would g-go o-out w-with m-me" Logan had tubal with his words but managed to choke them out? Oh well… umm I-I well umm" James got out before Logan interrupted him. "It s ok if you don't won't to" Logan said starting to tear up. "Oh on Logan of cores I will I-I l-love you" James said also starting to tear up and hugged Logan. "Really do you mean it like really mean it because I completely under stand if you don't" Logan said leaning into the hug and now bouling in James's arms? "Oh Logan of cores I do have I ever lied to you" James asked hugging Logan harder than before now bouling him self?

"No you haven't sorry I just… it is so… just wow" Logan said. "I know I know well we should go tell the guys our big news if you are ready James asked pulling away from the hug wiping the rest of the tears form Logan's now very happy face? Just a few more minuets

Mean wile in the living room Kendall and Carlos were talking. Oh how I just love his voice, his smile, and most of all his crazy personality, maybe I should no Kendall thought to him self. At that moment Carlos not thinking stud up and walked over to Kendall and sat as close as possible with out skipping a beat kissed Kendall. Kendall opened his mouth in surprise and Carlos took advantage of Kendall's open mouth and slipped in his tong and Kendall took a moment than just went with it and kissed Carlos back. At that moment who else to walk in but Miss. Knight and Katie. Miss. Knight cleared her throat and instantly both of the boys pulled apart sorry both boys replied after a moment. Once both boys were alone they just stared at each other. "I'm sorry Kendall "Carlos said. "Oh no Carlos I feel the same way" Kendall said. "Really" Carlos asked? Yes and for a long time now Kendall said. Both boys just sat their and cuddled in silence.

**Ok so yah that was a longer chapter than the fist one I am going to do one more tonight so I hope you guys like it and you reviews really mater to me so pleas review love you guys **

**Love Wolf Death Breath**


	3. Chapter 3 Big Time Make Out

**AN: Yes another chapter what can I say I like this it is fun so yes and I don't own any thing so ya**

Logan and James decided to go find there friends and to tell them there news and so that is what they did witch was not hared because as soon as they slid down the swirly slide they saw that they were not the only ones with new news to tell the other boys of the band the found Kendall and Carlos on the couth cuddling. "Hey" James and Logan said in unisons and both bushed. "Hey so how did it go" Carlos asked them both? "Is there some thing I don't know "Kendall asked? "Yes is there some news that you two would like to share" James and Carlos asked each other in unison and began to laugh? "Umm we asked you guys first" said Kendall to James and Logan. "Umm well yes there is we are now a couple and we are proud" James simply state. "Now you guys" Logan said. "What ever do you mean Logan" Carlos asked? "Oh you Know what we mean are you two a couple" James asked the two boy who were still in the same place form when they first got down there? "Oh that yes, yes we are and we are also proud" Kendall said. "Umm Kendall do you want to go up to my room so we can have some more privacy" Carlos asked? "Yes I would be glad to" Kendall replied as they got up and exited the room. "Do you want to go up to my room" James asked Logan? "I would love to" Logan replied. But than Logan began to wander what James wanted to do in James and Kendall's shared room?

Mean wile Kendall and Carlos entered Carlos's shared room and sat on Carlos's bed close to each other and began to make out for the second time that day. They kissed until breathless then pulled apart. "So Kendall is this all you want to do or do you want to try some thing more advanced and tack the next step" Carlos asked?

Mean wile Logan and James were also making out in on James's bed until breathless. "Hey it is almost lunch time do you want to get some thing to eat" James asked? "I would love to just so I know this is going to be a date right" Logan asked? "Yes it is why is it to soon for it" James asked? "No of cores not" Logan answered

**So that is it for this chapter let me know what you think and what you think should happen. **

**Love Wolf Death Breath. ****J****I 3 (") 's lol love you guys**


	4. Chapter 4 big time oh no

**AN: so I don't own any thing.**

"Umm Carlos I don't think we should do that yet" Kendall said in shock. "Oh yah I guess so sorry Kendall" Carlos apologized. "Its fine Carlos let's just tack things slow" Kendall said. "Yah that sounds nice okay let's do that" Carlos said interested. Kendall just laughed. "Lets go get some thing to eat I'm starving" Carlos said dramatically.

"So Logan were do you want to go for lunch" James asked? "Umm let's go to the place on the corner" Logan replied. "Ok what ever you won't Logie I would take you anywhere you won't to go" James said. "That is so nice of you James you don't have to say that" Logan said blushing. "No I do really I love you and I won't you to relies that Logie" said James. "Oh I love you so much Jamie" Logan said blushing happily. "I love too Logie" James said happily. They hugged and James stole a quick kiss then they both walked happily out of the apartment and to the restaurant.

Later that night they had switched rooms so they would be in same the same room as there sweetie.

Kendall and Carlos were driving back from the studio were they were righting a new song with Gustavo and that is when all of sudden it went black. All they hared was brakes squealing and a lowed crash.

Miss. Night rushed up to James's and Logan's room and opened the door as quickly as she could. "What's wrong" Logan asked panicked when he saw the look on Jennifer's face? "It's Kendall and Carlos they've been in accident" Jennifer said just managing to choke out her words. "WHAT" James replied in shock? Yes so we need to get to the hospital as fast as we can Katie is all ready by the car witting Jennifer said.

Once they all got to the hospital they saw Kendall and Carlos were just fine they had a few scrapes and broses but no broken bones or any thing they were all okay. "Oh I'm so glade you boys are okay" said Jennifer hugging the two boys. "Yes so are we but the doctor says we have to stay over night so they know we are okay" Kendall said. "Well do you want us all to stay with you guys for the night" James said as the others nodded along. "Umm okay sounds grate" Kendall and Carlos said in unisons.

The next day they all went home and took a nap before the boys had to go to there dance rehearsal for six hours. They were finely done with rehearsal for the day and just got home. "I am so tired" Carlos complained to Kendall. "So are we" they all said in unisons. "Well I hope you boys are hungry to because dinner is done" Jenifer said to the boys. "Yes we are" all fore boys and Katie walked over to the table for dinner.

**So most of you are thinking what the fuck is wrong with you, you ass but hay it gave it a little twist.**


	5. chapter 5 whats up with Logan

hey so sorry for not righting sooner so well I don't own any thing.

They all woke up the next morning they had a cupil weeks off. "Hey Logan want to go on a date tonight to the movie's" asked James. "Oh okay I would love to James" Logan replayed. "So what do you want to see tonight" asked James wile looking at the movie listings. "Umm some thing romantic"Logan replied. "Oh okay I have the perfect movie" James answered joyfully. "Okay I can't wait for our date" smiling at the word date Logan relied.

Meanwhile Carlos and Kendall were at the pool with Camille they had told her the news. "Wow that is awesome you guys" Camille said happily. "Thanks Camille you are a really good friend most people would have said some thing rude to us" Kendall relied. "Well that's just not me you guys know that" Camille told theme both. "We know Camille that is why we're such good friends Carlos explained to Caille.

James and Logan were getting ready for their date. "Hey you ready yet" James yelled though the bathroom door? "Almost I just need a few more minutes and then I'll be right out" Logan yelled back. But what James did not know was that just behind that bathroom door his boyfriend was selfharming.

Logan's pov

why dose he love me I am so ugly and I can't sing why do they like me why just why? I hate my life I hate what happened to me when I was younger. I hated my parents for it. My name is Logan and I was abused by my parents. My dad was always calling me a fag to say the lest he was a homofob and I am gay so yeah you get the rest. So I have been selfharming for two or three maybe fore years. Why do I do this to my self I am so much better. Then he brings the blade to his rist SLASH SLASH SLAH SLASH SLASH He crossed his eyes in pane FUCK FUCK FUCK. It has never felt this bad fuck.


	6. Chapter 6 shit Logan don't do it

_**so I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated and you are going to THINK I am an ass for at lest this chapter maybe more so sorry and sadly I don't own big time rush or any thing **_

**All the boy were playing video games when Logan got up. "hey I'm pretty tired I think I'm just going to go to bed now" Logan said quality. Logan never went to bed this early James thought to him self also feeling a feeling he had only felt once before in his life an it was not a good feeling so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey Logan I love you always know that I will love you no matter what just primes me you are not going to do any thing you will regret" James cryed out. "I love you to James and always will"Logan replied. James released he never promised shit Logan James rushed up to their shared bed room he could hear Logan speaking in the bathroom he tried the knob but the bathroom door was locked so he did what he had to do and brock it down. "Logan what the fuck do you think you are doing" James asked as he saw the blade in Logan's hand? Logan dropped the blade and fell into James's arms and started to cry "I'm so sorry James" Logan said sobing. "It's ok Logan lets go lay down and relax while you explain your self it's better to talk than not to say a word" James said trying not to cry him self. "Ok" Logan relied as James picked him up bridal style.**

**Kendall and Carlos ran up after James and Logan. "What happened up hear" Kendall asked crying holding a crying Carlos in his arms. "Oh umm" James looked down at Logan for help. "I... well... you guy mite as well hear this too so have a seat" Logan said still crying but not as heard. "Umm... Ok ..." Kendall replied. "My parents use to abuse me verdily, mentely, and sexually so I have been curing for like fore years now and well I was being stupid and thought I had no reason to live any more and tryed to kill my self and if it was not for James I would have done it so thanks for saving my life James I love you so much you don't even know" Logan explained to the other boys. "Oh Logan why didn't say any thing sooner" James and Kendall asked in unison? "Well I thought that I don't know ok" Logan exclaimed. "Oh Logan I'm so glad James did what he did I don't know what we would do without you" Carlos exclaimed simpithecly. "Oh l love you all to thank you all to you are all just amazing all three of you" Logan said now crying very heard once again. And with that they all layed back and slowly drifted off to sleep.**

_**So sorry for a short chapter but alot happened so well please remember to review let me know what you thought of the chapter and what you think should happen next love you guys always wolf death breath**_


	7. Chapter 7 big time sex?

_**AN: Yep so I an back yard so you might hate me after this but you might not so ya well yep. Warring there is grafic sex in this chapter.**_

**Carlos woke up hungry and than noticed that he and Kendall were not in their bed but than remembered what had happened the night before he looked over at the bedside table where his phone it read 9:00am he got out of the bed and went down to the kitchen and got something to eat for breakfast than went back to get the rest of the guys up. "So Logan what do you want to do today" James asked shyly? "I... Well... Umm I he got up to James's ear and wipers maybe take the next step in our relationship" he whispered. "Oh ok well when do we do this" James asked in a sexy husky voice. "Well we could now" Logan said also in a sexy husky voice. "Well what are we wating for let's do this" James replied pulling Logan up stairs and in to their bed room and on to the bed. Logan layide down on the bed and began to undress while James was still standing and striping. James got on top of Logan and they began to kiss testing the water James slowly began to thrust agents Logan. Logan let out a soft mown escape from his mouth and began to thrust back. James was now kissing Logan's stomach making his way low we and lower. **

Mean wile Carlos and Kendall were at the pool with Camille and were talking when they all decided to go up to the apartment. "Hey where did they go" Carlos asked? "Umm I think there up starters" Carlos Kendall replied Kendall. "Why what would they be do...oh ok i get it but why are they doing that and not us" Carlos asked looking now confused at this."Well Carlos you see they are not us and Logan is going through a hard time right now James probably just wanted to do is so him a good time and let him know that not every thing is bad there is some good in this world" Kendall explained to Carlos. After a while of talking more they heard one of the to scream OMG! And the other one laughing loudly. And after a little while they saw the two boys come down the swirly slide. "I can not belive you did that" Logan said laughing. Hey it got you and I both to laugh so it was worth it James replied also laughing. "What was all worth it" Carlos and Kendall asked? Oh noting the other two replied.


	8. Chapter 8 lol

_**hey so yes I am back and yes their is going to be alot more detailed sex. So there is going to be sex in almost every character from hear on out so and no sadly I don't own any thing.**_

**Kendall and Carlos were in their bed room the next afternoon. "Hey Carlos I have been thinking about the good point you made before"Kendall explained. "Oh the thing about sex yeah sorry about tha"t Carlos said. "Oh no Carlos I think it's time to take that next step in our relationship"Kendall said. "Oh really Kendall we can" ask a now very excited Carlos? "Yes yes we can" Kendall said while undressing. Carlos began to understand and than once they both had undressed Kendall got on top of Carlos and they began to kiss. Kendall asked Carlos to roll over so Carlos did as Kendall had instructed. Kendall had sex before with one of his other boyfriends and so Carlos thought that he must know what he is doing. Kendall shoved his dick in Carlos's ass and began to thrust. Carlos began to mown. So Kendall disided to sexually kiss Carlos's neck and back. Kendall pulled out his dick from Carlos's ass and asked him to roll over again. So Carlos did so and than Kendall shoved his dick in Carlos's mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"Carlos loudly asked? " What do you mean" Kendall asked in confusion? "I MEAN YOU JUST SHOVED YOU DICK IN MY MOUTH SO LIKE I SAID WHAT THE FUCK" asked Carlos. "Umm yes I dad because that is what you do when you have sex but I think I am just going to take a shower" Kendall simply stated before going to go take a shower. **

**Kendall's POV**

**Kendall turned the shower on and got under the cold water and began to cry. Fuck I hate my father what Logan did not know is that they have had more in comen than what they thought Kendall thought to him self. He remembered how he had came home from the skate park and what he did not know is that his father saw what he had done there. "Hey there son you got some thing to tell me you fucking fag" his dad whispers the last part into Kendall's ear. Kendall began to cry even harder.**

**Logan's POV/ flash back to the day before **

**Logan and james were now dressed just sitting on there bed kissing when he pulled away. "Hey Logan I can make you laugh rate now if I wanted to" James said. "Oh really you think so" Logan replied. And with that James lifted up Logan's shirt and put his face to Logan's stomach and made the weard fart noise like people do to little kids.**

_**Yep so hear you guys go don't for get to review so yep.**_


	9. Chapter 9 fuck you all and go to hell

Hey so yes yet another chapter and no there is not sex in this chapter I really don't know why I am going to do with this chapter yet so well we will see when it is done and if you are like what do you mean I right the chapters from my kindle Fire so yep.

"Hey what's up whit Kendall lately" James asked Carlos. "Oh well umm to be honest with you I don't have a clue either" Carlos replied. "Well you should be the one to ask him Carlos I mean you are his boyfriend after all Logan explained to Carlos. "Yeah I gess you're right but how am I going to ask him with out him getting mad at me" Carlos asked nervously. "Well you need to ... hey we can all sit down with him it would be much better that way" James said. "Umm ok that sounds good to me" Logan said while Carlos agreed. "Hey what are you guy talking about" Kendall asked? "Hey can we talk to you for a minute Carlos asked? "Yeah I guess what is this and I why aid Carlos nervous he only answers questions with a question When he is nervous" Kendall asked now confused? "Umm this is about how we know that some thing is up that is why Carlos is so nervous to answer your questions" Logan relied to all of Kendall's questions. "Oh umm well I wasn't going to tell you all this but I guess I have to know so ... umm well me and Logan have more incomen than what he thinks my dad abuses me he was a homophobe and I am gay" Kendall explained. "I was at the skate park one day and I was making out with another boy and my dad saw me on his way home so when I came home like a hour later he looked at me and said hey son have something you want to tell me you fag" Kendall explained to his friends. "Another day about a week later he fond a gay porn websie on my laptop and smacked me around that night oh and he also gave a guy money to rap me so yeah Kendall now pissed explained. "Oh Kendall "-they all got out before they were interrupted by a very mad Kendall. "NO JUST DON'T FUCK YOU ALL , YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL" Kendall yelled at his friends before running out of the apartment.

Kendall's POV

Kendall just sat out in the hallway and cried he didn't even know why he was so upset he just needed some space he felt as if they attacked him as if they cornered him as if they frosted him to tell them what had happened all those years ago. But they are his friends why would they do that. Why just why. After he looked at his phone and saw it had been an hour he got up and walked back into the apartment.

"Hey I am so sorry you guy I don't know where that came from I wish I could take back all I said" Kendall said. "Oh Kendall we know you were just mad we all for give you for what you said to us and are so sorry about what happened to you" Carlos explained. "Oh you guys are the best and noting can ever Barack our friend ship.

_**Yep so sorry I like were this went though so please review**_


End file.
